What Happened To Holy Rome
by Zheawesomest
Summary: It's something I wrote a while back. It's basically my take on what would've happened to Holy Rome
1. What Happened in the War

A blonde child was sitting amongst the blood and flesh on the unsightly green grass. A short man had a sword to his throat, a grin of evil displayed on his face. "The Holy Roman Empire has fallen at the hands of France!" The man shouts, and cheers are heard from all the men, except the nation the man was referring to. France had a solemn look on his face, but in his mind he was fighting a war. One side of his cheered with joy and wanted to behead the young nation, while the other knew that if he did such a thing he nor Italie will ever forgive him. That side of him fought the hardest. If he saved the child now, his people would hate him. But was it worth it if for a century, maybe two, his people hated and despised him or for the rest of eternity his best friend, and his younger brother hated him with all their hearts. He had to make a quick decision for Napoleon was raising his sword to behead the small child. In a quick instant France stopped the short man before he had made up his mind.  
"What are you doing?" Napoleon asked, a threat in his voice and a glare on his face. France simply looked down at the small man who could do nothing to hurt him. France remained silent as he stared at the man. The sword was ripped from the blonde's hand and replaced at his throat (Napoleon had a long sword apparently). The nation did a sharp intake of breath as the metal was pushed into his windpipe. "Do you dare commit treason to save an enemy?" The man asked, and the nation could've laughed. Is it even possible for a nation to commit treason against itself?  
"Do you dare try and kill your country?" Is the Frenchman's response. The stare-er glaredown continued for a few minutes before France had gotten tired and tried to push the sword away from his throat only for Napoleon to slash his hand and replace the sword by his major artery. The gash on his hand was only a minor cut, in his eyes. In the soldiers eyes however, the blondes hand was gushing blood onto the already bloodstained ground. "Will you behead me? What do you think happens when you kill you're own country? Here's a hint; think of Rome." France states, slightly annoyed with the small man's antics.  
"So you will give up everything to save an enemy? You will destroy all we have done for one Empire? For a barbarian country?!" Napoleon asks, digging the metal into France's throat, but the blonde paid it no heed. He simply looked down at the man.  
"Yes. I find it is better to have people hate you, than have nations want to murder you." France states, and walks away from the man and picks up the small child. Napoleon was not happy with his Nation's ideals. He sliced at the young boy in France's arm, but thankfully the Frenchman was quick enough to protect his head, but impact of the slash caused France to hit Holy Rome's head. While insignificant at the time, it would have a great impact in the future. "Go home or move forward. Do not follow me." France instructs and swiftly struts to his old friend's home. Who will probably try and murder him when he gets there.  
"What am i thinking!?" France asks himself as he walks through the forest. Out of anyone's earshot. "I'm going to jail when i get back. Ugh, that's going to be so annoying. And l'Angleterre will just make fun of me for being imprisoned in my own country too! He'll probably think that it was because I was nude or because I was being perverted!" France complains and starts to ramble as he walks on the path to his friend's cabin.  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Prussia orders as the Frenchman enters the clearing his home is in.  
"I come in peace without an army. " The Frenchman states, putting one hand up since the other was holding HRE.  
"Why?" Is all the Prussian asks.  
"Because I have someone you want and I need to ask you something before I get hauled off to prison in my own country." France replies, looking serious.  
This only proceeded to confuse the Albino nation, but he nevertheless let his old friend in. "So, who do you have? And why are you going to be arrested?" Prussia asks as the Frenchman sits on the couch. The Prussian takes a seat in the chair opposite to the horrid green thing. France lays the child down on the couch so his head is resting on the armrest.  
"Napoleon was going to behead him." France states, figuring Prussia could guess who this is. "I stopped him. I figure that once I return I'll be arrested for Treason." France explains, looking at the small breathing form instead of the man across from him.  
"Don't people pay for treason by being hanged? Or having the head's chopped off?" Prussia asks, remembering the one time he was lucky enough to sneak into a French town and witnessed someone being beheaded by a machine built solely to do so. He shakes his head and turns his attention back to the current situation and the Frenchman in front of him.  
" _Oui,_ but they do not know what will happen if they kill me. So they'll probably settle for imprisonment. You know, part of me wanted this child to die, but that was just my citizens. My own self was stronger, my subconscious was stronger. I had saved him before I even made up my mind. The only reason I could convince myself to allow me to commit such a treason would be that you and Italie would not hate me. And that I would not hate me as much as I knew I would if I had let him do away with the child. " France states, looking down at the child sadly.  
The child starts to stir and raises his head. The first thing he sees is the Albino. "Who're you?' He asks, his voice weak. "Who-Who am I?" He asks, confusion spread across all three nation's faces.  
At first no one knew how to reply, but Prussia slowly got up, walked over and crouched by the child. "I'm your big bruder Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert, or just Gil." Prussia states with a small smile. And France realizes something. The child does not remember anything.  
"Do you remember anything other than waking up here?" France asks in a soft tone. The young boy shook his head then winced in pain.  
"When I try to remember, it hurts." The child states then is silent.  
A silent wave of thoughts passed between the two countries. France got up and left, and as he did he realized that the only people who would not hate him after this would be Gilbert and himself, fore HRE can't remember Italie. France knows what Prussia will do, and knows what he must do as well. A silent tear streaks down his face as he imagines the Italian's sorrow.  
"Um, you're- you're name is Germany" _Vati would be happy, right?_ "You're mein younger bruder. You- you also go by the name Ludwig." _I might as well give him Vati's human name as well._ Prussia states, smiling down at the child.  
" Germany. It- it sounds familiar. So-so does Ludwig." The young blonde says, and the albino nods, trying his best not to cry. Any childhood memories or tortures were wiped from the child's mind.

...oooOO A few decades later OOooo...

"Fratello France!" Italy shouts when the older nation opens the door.  
"Hello Italie." The Frenchman states, his joyous attitude has yet to return for he only got out of his cell a few months prior. "Is there a reason you're here?" The blonde asks, kinda hoping to drown out his sorrows and pains with any alcohol he had.  
"Well I was wondering if you knew what happened to Holy Rome. He- He never came back." Italy states, tears threatening to break through.  
"He's underground. 6 feet to be precise. He may or may not have a head though. Didn't bother asking Napoleon what he did with it." France answers coldly. It hurt him to do so, but he refused to cry or break down and tell him what really happened.  
"No. No! You're lying! You're a bugiardo!" Italy shouts, tears now flowing freely from his eyes.  
"Call me what you will. I couldn't care. If you really don't believe me, ask Prussia. Or better yet, I can show you the grave." France states, reaching to get his jacket while the Italian stares wide-eyed at his elder brother.  
For a second he was frozen in place, but he soon bolted from the Frenchman's doorstep. Running away with tears in his eyes. He was running faster than he thought he had ever run before, until he bumped into someone. Italy fell to the ground after he ran into someone he hadn't seen. "Scusate." He mumbles, getting up. A white gloved hand appears before his face and he looked up at the concern Albino nation. He doesn't take the hand, he just stares at the man above him. "Is-Is it true?" Italy's voice cracked. The Prussian simply tilted his head in confusion. "What France told me. Is it true? Is Holy Rome really-"  
"Yes." That one word sliced through Italy's mind, stopping every other thought process. "Napoleon removed his head. I saw it myself." The Prussian states, straightening up. The Italian just sat there shaking his head. "You should just forget about him anyway. The Holy Roman Empire was doomed from the start. It was weak. He's gone. There's nothing that could bring him back. So stop waiting. Grow a backbone, and grow up. Life doesn't have happily ever after, it never ends happy for us. You're life will be misery if you let everything affect you like this. So either learn not to care, and find something to distract yourself or become a happy idiot with nothing that disturbs you. Like Russia except be a less scarier version." Prussia states, then walks away without giving the crying nation a second glance, fore he himself was trying desperately not to burst into tears.  
"Why aren't i allowed to go outside?" Germany asks as soon as Prussia enters the house.  
"You can, you just can't leave it without me or leave the clearing." Prussia states, taking off his boots.  
"But why? You leave the clearing all the time." Germany states from the doorway leading to the kitchen.  
"Well I'm older than you. And I just remember why I originally left. Sorry I have to leave again." Prussia states and puts his boots back on. Before the blond could speak more the albino leaves.  
Prussia sighs as he enters a clearing that was once home to his bruder's troops and his bruder himself. France had asked as his last wish that this camp go untouched and people had abided by his words. The Prussian walked through the tents, heading straight for the largest one. He entered and found it to be simple yet desirable. Even after all these years, it was not a bad place to live. He walked into the tent more and heard crying. He looked behind a trunk and found the Italian bawling his eyes out. "What're you doing here?" The Prussian asks and Italy's head shot up.  
"I-I-I-I can't. I can't forget about him. He-he was- he is my first love, my first kiss! I-I can't forget him!" Italy shouts voice cracking every now and then. "Why-Why are you here?" Italy asks, wiping the tears pouring from his eyes. The Prussian looked at the trunk beside him and silently opened it. "What're you looking for?" The Italian asks, moving beside the albino.  
"This." Prussia states as he pulls out a small deck brush. The same deck brush Italy gave to Holy Rome before he left. "I wanted to put it on his grave. " The albino states, forcing a small blush. The Italian smiled brightly and kissed the Prussian cheeks before engulfing him in a hug, which just lead to confusion. "What was that for?" The older Nation asked, shocked but the Italian simply smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the camp. "Not that I don't love the enthusiasm, but his grave is over here." Prussia states and pulls the Italian along much more solemnly than the Italian had down earlier. The reach a small stone and a patch of fresh dirt and flower buds. "I planted them hear earlier. I thought that his grave should have a sign in case the stone disappears." The Albino states and the Italian nods and sinks to his knees. Prussia sets the deck brush down over the dirt, but stays standing.  
Italy starts bawling his eyes out again. "Fr-France was- He was so uncaring! He- He didn't seem to care!" Italy shouts, Prussia simply nods. Prussia starts to leave but is stopped by the Italians shouts. "I don't want to see France! Ever! He's a bastardo that's worse than the barbarians whose murdered Nonno!" The brunet shouts, the Albino simply nods and walks away crying silently. 

* * *

I feel so horrible for writing this but it was on my mind so yeah. you get to read if I have to think it! Anyone Bugiardo means Liar if not obvious. Nonno means Grandpa if not obvious from the context and if i used any other words you don't know comment and I'll tell ya.


	2. What Happened in the World War (II)

Germany sighs as he notices Italy skipping out on training again. "Japan, do you know where Italy is?" The large blond man asks, turning to the smaller Japanese man.  
"No, sorry Doitsu. I saw him head out into the forest but," Japan shrugs at the end and goes back to playing with the cat.  
"I'll go look for him. " Germany says with a sigh and heads into the forest.  
He walks around, weaving below and between large branches and trees. He steps over low hanging branches and walks a bit more then hears soft sobbing. Germany furrows his brow and walks towards the sound of the cries. "Italy?" He asks when he comes upon a very small clearing with the brunette in it. He looks around and notices this place is very close to where he and his bruder used to live before Germany went off to live on his own.  
"Doitsu? " Italy sniffles then wipes the tears from his eyes and looks up at the big German. "What are you doing here?" He asks, confusion leaking into his leaking eyes.  
"You skipped out on training. I came looking for you." Germany says, crossing his arms and leaning against a tree.  
"Oh, sorry Doitsu. It's just...every year on the day Prussia took me here, I come back and stay here the entire day. There used to be a rock. To show that he was buried here. But it's long gone. There was also an old deck brush. " Italy says, looking at the fairly small flower patch in front of him. "I plant flowers now to show he's here, there always the flowers I remember him giving me." Italy says, smiling sorrowfully at the ground.  
"Who's this person you keep mentioning?" Germany asks, feeling like he was intruding but also feeling like he needed to know.  
"He- his name was Holy Rome," Italy says, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. "He was my first love." He adds after a few moments.  
"Holy Rome? Wasn't that the country that was destroyed during the French Revolution?" Germany asks, racking his brain for the history lessons Prussia had beaten into his brain.  
Italy tossed a white flag at the blond German causing the man to wince at the pain of how hard the Italian had thrown it. "It was. France told me Napoleon beheaded Holy Rome." Italy mumbles quietly, returning his head to rest on his knees.  
"What did Holy Rome look like?" Germany asks,figuring , it'd help to remember. It always seemed to help him remember his bruder when he was in pain or sad.  
"He was -well know when I look back- he was a small blond boy, he would probably come up to your knee, maybe surpass it a bit. He always wore black robes and a black hat with a Golden rim. He had deep blue eyes that always made me think of the sea. " Italy says, smiling with tears in his eyes at the memory of the little boy shouting "Become part of the Holy Roman Empire!" As he chased younger Italy. "He-" Italy chuckles "He was always trying to get me to be part of his Empire. But I never wanted him to be an Empire. I didn't want him to be hurt like Nonno was." Italy says, sniffing.  
Germany stayed silent and watched Italy for a while, "The Holy Roman Empire was more like a collection of states than it was an Empire." He states one of the facts his brother had told him a hundred times. He gets a nod in response.  
"Yeah, there was only four of us who actually stayed in Holy Rome's house. Me, Hungary, Austria, and Holy Rome of course. Others would come and go but the four of us always remained. " Italy says, smiling "Hungary was kind. Austria was strict but he had his soft spots. Holy Rome...he would always watch me when I would paint, he was interested in art but whenever he stayed around me he would turn bright red and run into the house. Hungary kept saying "Ő odavan!" I had no clue what it meant until Hungary finally, after me begging and promising to wear a dress and go shopping with her and Liechstien, she told me it means "He has a crush!" And I kept thinking back and it was so obvious. Though, I'm half positive he thought I was a girl." Italy says, chuckling.  
"A girl? Why would he think that?" Germany asks, knowing it probably had to do with Hungary and dresses.  
"It was probably due to my fashion sense back then. Hungary dressed me up in a green maid dress. She would also put me in her old clothes, the ones that were actually meant for girls and not for beating Prussia." Italy says with a chuckle, remembering the story about how Hungary was given dresses but she refused to wear them because she thought she was a boy. Couldn't really blame her since she grew up around them. (Like one couldn't blame Russia for thinking he was possibly a girl -especialy with the advice Ukraine always gave him-) "I didn't really care, I would- actually when Holy Rome went to go see Prussia one time I refused to let Austria bathe me so I ran through the house butt naked." Italy says chuckling at the memory.  
"Is there a reason you like to be naked so often now?" Germany asks, raising an eyebrow.  
"Because Hungary always told me to love my body and show it to the world!" Italy says with a smile. Then giggles "I remember the one time Austria tried to bathe me and Holy Rome at the same time. Holy Rome started protesting and when Austria ignored him and put me in the tub with him. Holy Rome bolted out the door and Austria chased him, giving me the time to run away as well. Hungary caught me though." Italy says with a smile at the funny memory. "When his hair wasn't up in his hat it fell around his face and he would constantly brush it out of his face or blow it away. Hungary said she had to wash his hat every once in a while and one time she lost it so Holy Rome was walking around, pouting, with his hair down around his face. As amusing as it was, I felt bad for him so I made him these clips; one was a double headed eagle that was on his banner, and the other was a wolf. I always remember the story of how Grandfather was found by one so I thought, it would also count as a protection charm. I found him sitting on the grass after I finished the clips and snuck up behind him and pulled back his hand and clipped his back. He looked weird because some of the hair had escaped so he had this like curl in the middle of his forehead. After that, even though it took a week to find his hat, he wasn't pouting. He walked around like he normally did, with his hair pulled back in a eagle and wolf hair pins." Italy says with a smile.  
Germany smiles down at the Italian, and Italy noticed something. Germany noticed the look on the Italian's face and looked at him with curiousity "Is there something wrong Italy?"  
"Come sit here." Italy instructs, patting the ground next to him. Germany looked at him, still confused, but did so and say by the Italian. Italy messed up the Germans hair, causing it to fall infront of his face and around the sides of his head instead of being slicked back. Italy took two pins from his own hair, a double headed eagle one, and a wolf one. He pulled back the Germans hair and pinned it back like he did Holy Rome.  
Germany had sat still, and let Italy do whatever he was doing because he had intruded on the Italian's personal time -even though it was during training time-. "Done?" Germany asks, looking over at the Italian after Italy had stopped touching his hair. Italy just stared at him with open and wide eyes which he constantly blinked as he looked at Germany.  
Then Italy shook his head. Germany would've said something if he was Holy Rome. And why would France lie? "We still have France with us right?" Italy asks, wanting to ask the man a question.  
"Ja, I believe so." Germany says and Italy bounces up.  
"Then lets go! I have to ask him a question!" Italy says and pulls Germany up by the hand and pulls him back to the area where Japan is waiting.  
"Ah, both of you are back and arright?" Japan asks and Italy nods.  
"I need to go talk to France though." Italy says and dashes away.  
"Uh, Doitsu? Can I ask why you are wearing hair pins? Are they not a lady's accessory here?" Japan asks, looking at Germany's head with slight confusion.  
"It's a long story. Lets get on with training." Germany says, and starts barking orders which Japan obediently follows.

Italy walks past the guards and goes to a prison cell with his big brother in it. The Frenchman is shackled and looks worse than he ever has. Italy instructs the guard to let him in then leave. The guard protests at first but obeys the Nation's orders and left the two alone after letting Italy in.  
"I'm not giving you any information." France says right off the bat.  
"I don't want information that has to do with current times though." Italy says, causing the Frenchman to look up at him, confused. "Why did you tell me Holy Rome was dead?" Italy asks then bites his lip.  
France scoffs "I thought we settled this, Napoleon cut off his head. I took the body to Prussia and I assume he buried it." France says in a slightly annoyed tone.  
"Then why does Doitsu look so much like him?" Italy asks, stepping forward and a wince appears on France's face for a milisecond before the Frenchman drops his head.  
"I stopped Napoleon from killing Holy Rome. But, he lost his memory in the process. I brought him to Prussia then returned to my country where I was thrown in prison until it was forgotten." France says quietly in one quick breath.  
"So Doitsu is..." Italy trails off, his mind processing this information.  
"I presume so. Prussia also gave Germany the deck brush after you left the grave. Not sure what happened to it afterwards." France says with a shrug.  
"Grazie Fratello." Italy says quietly and leaves the prison.

"Doitsu!" Italy shouts, running towards the German who turn around in time to catch the Italian who jumped on the German and kissed Germany, completely on purpose. A camera click is heard as Germany holds onto the Italian to keep him from falling and stares wide eyed at the man, in complete shock. Italy broke the kiss and snuggled against the German.  
"Training is over?" Japan asks with a smile and Germany nods absently, his mind still processing everything.  
Germany swallows, and shakes his head and bids the Japanese man good bye and walked to his home. Ignoring any looks he got for carrying the Italian like a toddler.  
When they enter the German's home Italy jumps off of Germany and starts digging through his cleaning closet. He grabs a small deckbrush and shows it to the German.  
"Italy, why are you showing me an old deck brush? And what was with the tackle and the- the kiss?" Germany asks, finally finding his mind.  
"You're brain is broken, I'm trying to fix it. "Italy says, setting the deckbrush on the counter and shutting the closet door.  
"Italy, my brain is fine." Germany says, taking the deck brush off the counter and setting it against the wall of the cupboard and grabbing a cloth from the closet and cleaning the mess that appeared where the deck brush was.  
"No it's not! You're memory is cracked!" Italy says sternly.  
"Italy, I'm pretty sure my memory is better than yours." Germany says, putting the cloth where is was in the closet.  
Italy whines and grabs Germany's wrist and pulls him towards the door.  
"Where are we going?" Germany asks, digging his heels into the ground to stop them but Italy was strong when he wanted to be.  
"Austria's house. " Italy states simply and pulls Germany away from the house and towards the German-Austrian border.  
"Italy he would not want me there." Germany says and takes his wrist from Italy but continues walking with the Italian.

They arrive at the large mansion in a few days, Germany sent a soldier back from one of the outposts to tell Japan where they were. Italy walked up to the door and knocked.  
Austria opened the door and saw the look on Italy's face then looked at Germany. And waved the pair of them in.  
Italy smiles and pulls Germany into the house. "Thanks Austria~" Italy says and pulls Germany to the room he knows is here.  
"Italy, the door next to that." Austria says when Italy stops a door too soon. "Oh, sorry~" Italy says and pulls Germany into the right room.  
"What is this?" Germany asks as Italy turns on the light revealing a fairly large room with a bed, several shelves and a fairly large closet. Paintings were on every available area of wall. Though, there was a painting on the ceiling. "Italy? Who's room is this?" Germany asks, feeling like this place was very familiar. And comforting.  
Italy is silent for a bit then says "It's yours. Before Napoleon knocked your memory from you." Italy says, walking to the book shelves and looking at books in both Latin and German.  
"What?" Germany asks, confused.  
"Germany, I think you need to have a talk with your brother about who you were before the French Revolution." Italy says, looking at the German for once without a smile.  
"What do you mean Italy?"  
"I mean France lied when he said Napoleon killed Holy Rome." Italy says and something seems to connect in Germany's mind and the German sits on the bed with his head in his hands. Italy ran over an sat down beside the German who seemed to be in pain. "Scusate." Italy mumbles and rubs the German's back.  
Germany sat on the bed with his face in his hands, his eyes closed tightly, sweat on his forehead apparent. Images started flashing by, he couldn't make sense of them or see any of them clearly, until he sees one _person_ clearly. A young boy in a green dress.


End file.
